1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses with lenses changeable, particularly to one provided with an elongate frame, and a lens set easily removably combined with the frame for changing the lens set in case of need. A nose pad supporter is formed integral with an inner side of an intermediate portion of the frame, and an elastic engage block is formed in an upper side of the nose pad supporter, with a protrusion provided in the front of the engage block, and an inclined surface formed respectively at two sides of an inner end of the protrusion. The lens set is provided with two lenses, a protrusion hole formed in an upper side of a center portion and between the two lenses, and a notch formed on the protrusion hole and communicating with the protrusion hole. In combining the lens set with the frame, the notch of the lens set is moved along on the inclined surfaces of the nose pad supporter and push on the engage block, letting the protrusion fit and move in the notch, and then the nose pad supporter is pushed forward to let the engage block insert in the engage hole of the lens set to stabilize the lens set in place combined with the frame. On the contrary, in disassembling, the protrusion of the nose pad supporter is pressed to let the engage block released from the engage hole of the lens set, and then the lens set is taken off the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional eyeglasses generally have a frame, and the frame has its two ends respectively provided with an opening, and a fixing base formed respectively at two sides of the opening, with the fixing bases locked with screws so as to stabilize two lenses in the frame rims. If lenses are to be affixed or replaced in the frame, a screw driver is used to loosen the screws so that the lenses may be fitted in or taken off, needing some time and work, and the work has to be done skillful technician. Otherwise common people cannot do it for themselves. Provided the screws should fall off, the lenses may also fall off the frame rims, possible to be broken. Another kind of eyeglasses is made of plastic, so the lenses may not be combined with the frame unless the frame and the lenses are warmed, not easily replacing the lenses with other ones, even if they are wanted to be replaced with other colored ones.